


Pretend

by Pizzypop



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Blindness, Character Death, Death, M/M, Sad, analogical - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 08:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14849064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pizzypop/pseuds/Pizzypop
Summary: Virgil has regrets just like any other person. His senses keep them there.





	Pretend

No one is on this Earth for a reason.

There is no reason behind life, no greater purpose. People were just placed there by chance. No one has a destiny. There is no such thing as fate. No one would ever truly know what happens in the world, no one would ever truly understand. There was no way to get all the answers to every single question in the world.

Humanity can only pretend to quell their eternal inner flame. Adults acted like they knew what was going on, like they knew the remedy to every ailment. They acted like they knew everything.

The window to the soul was the eye. But, what about someone that had no soul? Perhaps their window was cracked, maybe their window was foggy. Luckily he wasn’t one of those people.

The sound of the garage door opening filled the house, the smell of freshly baked donuts wafted through the air. The windowsill felt cold, you could practically taste the gingerbread cookies all the way from the kitchen.

The roaring of thunder hit your ears, you could feel the rain pattering on your body. You could smell the sticky blood, you could taste the salty tears running down your cheeks.

You donned your father’s cardigan, threw on your dad’s silk sash. That day, Logan’s soul detected that car.

That day, you realized you never had one to begin with.

You keep pretending, you keep wearing your parents’ clothes. For someday, you wish to understand what was going on. You wish to have the answers, to have the remedy and solution to every equation. But, for now, all you can do is wait.

Wait and pretend that he had never left you.


End file.
